Halcyon Days
by K'Arthur
Summary: When Peony IX was a child and exiled in Keterburg, he didn't know much about the world around him. The friends he made in the snowcovered town taught him many lessons that he would take with him when he ascended the throne. Chapter 3: Fire
1. Chapter 1

**Halcyon Days**_**  
**_**by  
K'Arthur**

* * *

**_20__th__ Day of Shadow Decan, ND 1992_**

If I were to choose a day that my life really started, I would choose this one. It was my tenth birthday and my parents were very eager to have my Birthday Score read. The whole week had been filled with parties in my honor, but that day Father held a banquet for the Fon Master who had come himself to read my Score. This was really special because normally I didn't get my Birthday Score read by the Fon Master. Normally it was just some Maestro but because I was ten this was important. Or so Father said.

The banquet for the Fon Master was boring. I had to sit next to Mother and smile at bunch of old people. Some of them brought me presents, but they weren't fun presents. I'd been getting presents all week and none of them were really good except some swords someone gave me, but Mother wouldn't let me play with them. Today, one man gave me a chest full of gold cups. Another brought me some fancy plates. Mother seemed to like them a lot, but I didn't. She made me pretend that I liked them, though. So I did.

When everyone was finished eating and dancing and singing, my parents and the Fon Master took me to the chapel inside the palace. Just like he did all the other times on my birthdays, Father gripped my shoulder as the Score was read. The Fon Master put his hands together over my head, closed his eyes and prayed for a moment. When he stepped back to look at me, he didn't look very happy. He said something to my father in that old language that I don't understand and then my mother pulled me out of the room.

I wasn't too happy about that and I told her so. I asked her what the Fon Master said, but she just shook her head. Her face looked really white and she kept hugging me.

"Mother," I said, after she had grabbed me for a hug a third time. "What is wrong? Why can't I hear my Score?"

She shook her head at me and just said, "I'll tell you when you're older, Peony."

I hate it when she says that. It's pointless. I'll never learn anything because I'm never going to get older.

Finally Father and the Fon Master came out of the chapel. Father took Mother's hand and they walked ahead of me back towards our rooms. I don't know what the Fon Master did. I didn't really care, either.

When we got back to our rooms, Father gave an order to Matheson, one of his trusted guards, to take me to the drawing room. I didn't really want to go, but Father and Mother looked sort of ill. I watched them go into their chamber and shut the door, leaving me with Matheson.

Matheson did what Father asked. He always did. He was really boring like that. I couldn't do anything when he was around.

I sat on the couch in the drawing room and tried not to look bored. I don't know why they call it a drawing room if you can't draw on the walls. I tried that once when I was five and Mother wasn't happy. I think the two maids that had to clean it were even angrier, though.

"Your Highness," Matheson said, producing a large box from behind one of the wingback chairs. "His Majesty asked me to give this to you."

I got off the couch and started to unwrap it. It was about time I got a decent present on my birthday! My parents knew better than to give me plates or cups. It was a really neat present, too. It was a fon machine that looked like a tiny version of the warships that I'd seen in paintings. I turned it over and saw that it had a crank, so I wound it up and set it on the floor.

It raced right across the carpet, making all kinds of sounds that battleships must make. (I don't really know because I've only been on our family's private yacht and not one of those neat battleships!)

I wanted to go back to my room and play with my other toys but Matheson said no. He made me sit there for almost an hour. But at least I had my new battleship.

Then Mother came into the room. She looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were all red and puffy. She took my hand and led me back towards our rooms and told Matheson to come, too. We went into her and Father's chamber. He was there and he was looking sad, but he also looked very serious. Two of his favorite advisors were there as well. They also looked very serious.

Mother sat in her favorite chair—a huge, cozy pale blue one—and held me on her lap. I'm kind of big for that, but she seemed upset so I didn't argue. Matheson stood at attention until Father sighed and told him to relax by saying "At ease." I like commanding the guards, but I don't do it as well as Father does.

"My son," Father said, his voice sounding scratchy. "I'm afraid that your Birthday Score revealed some things that your Mother and I have long feared."

He paused and I watched him closely. My father never seemed nervous, but I swear I heard his words trembling.

"The Fon Master has predicted that in the coming year my son will be killed by those who seek to put my younger brother family's on the throne now that he has a son of his own," Father continued, speaking more to his advisors than Mother and I. "I will not allow this to happen, but I cannot strike against my own brother until a threat is witnessed. For now we just have this prediction and I have not seen any indication that my brother would be planning a coup, and quite frankly I find it hard to believe."

Jerico Frings, one of my father's best generals, rubbed his forehead. I know him better than some of Father's advisors because sometimes I am allowed to play with his son, Aslan. Jerico frowned and then said, "I will assign some members of special operations to keep a watch on him."

"Yes," my father replied. "But we will need to secure my son."

I wonder how they are going to "secure" me. I already don't leave the palace unless I'm with Mother and Father and a whole bunch of guards. I have my own guards and maids and no one ever really comes to see me—except Aslan.

"I have a suggestion," said Admiral Troyzan, a pretty woman with red hair who commanded our Navy.

"Go ahead, Lysette," Father replied.

"Let's send His Highness somewhere in secret. We will tell the people of the country that he is studying abroad, but in reality he will be kept under the tightest of guard in a remote place where no one would even think to look, much less attack."

"Do you know a good place, Admiral?" Jerico asked.

"Keterburg," she answered.

"That frozen island in the north?" Mother asked as she pulled me closer to her chest.

Lysette nodded. "It is a resort town, Your Majesty."

"Yes," Mother said, petting my hair like she used to do when I was little. "I've been there, but it just seems so far away."

"How will we ensure his safety?" Matheson asked.

"He will not travel as the crown prince," Lysette said. "He will be only known as the son of a wealthy merchant. We will confine him to a manor in Keterburg and staff it with the best and most trusted of Your Majesty's servants and guards."

"When will I see him?" Mother asked as if she already knew the answer and didn't like it.

"Not until he comes of age," Father replied, but he sounded really different. Like he was sighing his words instead of saying them. "That is when the threat will be considered lifted."

"Frederick!" Mother gasped. "That's ten years! You can't lock our son up for ten years in some wilderness!"

He looked at her and his eyes were glassy. "Adelina…the alternative is much crueler, wouldn't you say?"

Mother sobbed and her grip on me tightened.

There was a long silence while everyone looked at each other and then looked at me. I knew I didn't have any say in the matter so I just kept quiet.

Then Matheson spoke, running his hand through his black hair. "I offer to go with His Highness, Your Majesties."

Father nodded to him. "I trust you implicitly, Graham."

"I'll go as well," Lysette said.

"Your face is too well known," Jerico pointed out. "You would attract too much attention even in a place like Keterburg."

They kept talking about me and who was going with me and how we were going to get there but I stopped listening. I looked up at my Mother and she closed her eyes. I don't think she liked the discussion either. After awhile, Father told her to take me to my room and get me ready. He stayed there with his generals and kept talking.

When we got into my room, my Mother started to scold me about the toys all over the floor, but she stopped for some reason and just fell to her knees and hugged me. I was really getting tired of the hugging but I hugged her back. I didn't really want to go to that Keterburg place. I liked the palace and my toys and seeing Aslan.

"I'll be okay, Mother," I said, not knowing if that was true but I think she needed to hear me say it.

She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. Turning to the two maids who were starting to pick up my toys she told one to bring her scissors and the other to find some traveling bags. The one with the scissors came back first and mother thanked her and told her to start putting all my toys into their chests. The maid didn't look too happy. She's always picking up my toys because I never do.

Then Mother sat me on the stool in front of my dressing mirror. She sighed and spoke to me quietly. Her voice sounded like she needed a drink of water. "Peony, when you leave us tomorrow, things are going to be very different for you than they were here in the palace. You can't use your name anymore and your servants will no longer call you Highness. But this is all for the best, my son."

"I understand, Mother," I said, even if I didn't really understand all of it. Especially why my uncle would want to hurt me.

She rubbed her eyes. "Use my father's name from now on."

I didn't particularly like Klaus as a name, but since my full name is so long and I can't use Peony any more, my grandfather's name would have to do. I nodded to her.

"Someday you'll be able to be called Peony again," she said, more to herself than to me.

Then she took the scissors and clipped out the blue fonstone that I wore in my hair. I frowned. Father put that my hair when I was barely a year old. He wears one, too, but his is on the left side and mine is on the right. He told me it meant I was to be the next Emperor and that when I had a son, I would put one in his hair, too.

Mother took off her necklace and threaded the stone through it. She started to put it back on, but the decided to put it around my neck. "Promise me you'll never show anyone," she said.

"I promise," I replied. I was happy that I could keep my fonstone because it means a lot to me.

The next few hours the maids packed what Mother told them to and I sat on my bed holding my new toy battleship. Then Matheson came into the room and said, "It's time, Your Majesty."

"Now?" Mother protested. "At least let him stay one more night."

"Adelina," Father said, stepping around Matheson. "It is safer to move him at night."

Mother started to cry and Father put his arm around her and then the two of them hugged me. I felt like I was going to cry, too.

Then Father said, "Be strong, my son."

I nodded to him. I felt the tears running down my face but I really wished he hadn't seen them.

Mother kissed my forehead and told me, "Farewell, but not goodbye. We'll see each other soon."

Matheson took my hand and we walked away. When I glanced back, the two of them were holding each other and my father's cheeks were wet.

I waved over my shoulder, trying to tell them that I would be all right, but even I'm not sure I believed that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Halcyon Days  
by  
K'Arthur**

* * *

**_Month__ of Undine Redecan, ND 1992_**

I've learned to hate Keterburg.

I am confined to a manor. The maids, Matheson and the guards all try to keep me on the third floor. The maids are nice, and Matheson still has his usual humorless demeanor but the guards aren't very nice at all. They call me "spoiled brat" within ear shot and who knows what behind my back. I guess they think this assignment is beneath them. It probably is.

Matheson hired me a private tutor, but she isn't very pretty or nice. She doesn't let me learn interesting things—just annoying stuff like math. I told Matheson I wanted a new teacher and he said he'd try and find one but that it's not easy in Keterburg.

Of course it's not easy. No one in their right mind would come here. Supposedly rich people come here for vacation. I don't know why. There's nothing to see except snow.

I spend most of my days doing my lessons and then playing with my toys. My mother writes me once a month but I am not allowed to write her back. Father sends a letter once in awhile, too. I'd keep the letters but Matheson makes me burn them once I read them.

I keep all of my things on the third floor. My bedroom, a bath and four rooms that I use for play are all up there. I only let the maids come up to clean. One of them fell on some toys I left out and broke her ankle. Matheson said I needed to learn to be more orderly. I told him he needed to get more maids.

Since Matheson said this was my house, I started drawing on the walls of the third floor. I'm pretty good at drawing, so I drew some pictures of Grand Chokmah. Matheson wasn't happy that I drew on the walls and told the maids to clean it. I told them not to and then I told Matheson to get me some paint. I was going to paint the pictures. That way, they would be murals and not graffiti. He said he would.

I'm still waiting for the paint and it's been a week. I opened the blinds and looked down at the world. Matheson doesn't like me looking out the window, but there's not much he can do about it. Keterburg is boring to watch. People walk by all covered up in heavy coats so they don't even look like people.

But today there were two kids who looked different. They stood on the corner just outside my house and they had a wagon with them. In the wagon was a pile of sticks. Neither of them wore hats or gloves and their clothes looked ragged. The smaller of them would call to people as they walked by but was always ignored.

I opened the window to get a better idea of what was going on. The one who was doing the calling was a girl. Her hair was dirty blonde and she would say, "Firewood for sale! Please, buy some of our firewood!"

The one who stood next to her was a boy. He was a bit taller and his hair was a few shades darker. Though I didn't hear him speak, he turned and looked at me when I opened the window. He said nothing and he just kept staring off in the distance behind the girl and then glancing back to glare at me. He seemed very strange.

The girl followed his gaze and she beckoned him to the pull the wagon towards my house. He did so, and a moment later the bell rang. I ran down the stairs and watched from the landing.

One of the guards opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hello, sir," the girl said. "Are you in need of firewood? My brother and I have some to sell."

"That's not firewood," he scoffed. "It's a pile of sticks."

"Tinder," she replied. "It's very good tinder. We've kept it dry."

"Damn stupid kids," he said, slamming the door.

I frowned and ran upstairs, back to my open window. I was going to call them back, but instead I listened.

"Don't worry Jade, we'll sell it," the girl said.

He glanced off behind her. "I'm not worried." His voice was weird. Like the kind of voice that Aslan would use when he would tell ghost stories.

"I promise we'll sell it," she replied, sounding almost broken. "We'll go to the square. Someone who knows us will buy it."

"They never do," he muttered.

She grabbed his shirt. "They will today. They have to!"

"No one _has_ to do anything, Nephry. Least of all people we don't know."

"Why do you have to sell it?" I asked, calling down to the street. I didn't really care that it was cold. I didn't really care that I was interrupting, either.

They both looked up at me. They had the same face, but hers was kinder. His was stony, like how Father would look after a long day or an argument with his Council. I'd never seen a kid look like that.

"Because we must," Jade answered. "Most people do not just live in mansions and have armed guards to answer their door."

"Rude guards," Nephry added. "Very rude."

No one has ever talked to me like that before, but they didn't know who I was, so I guess it was all right. "I'm sorry about that but you haven't answered my question."

"Come on, Nephry," Jade said, pulling the wagon. "We have other places to try."

"Wait," I called. "I'll buy it from you. How much?"

"100 gald," Nephry answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you have 100 gald?"

"For the whole load?" I asked. It was a small wagon.

"Yes," she answered. "It isn't easy to find such good tinder and keep it dry you know."

"If you tell me why you must sell it, I'll buy five loads from you," I answered.

"Right, and I'm Peony Upala Malkuth the Ninth, crown prince of Malkuth," Jade said, giving a deep bow before grabbing Nephry's arm and leading her away.

I frowned. I didn't like some kid using my name when I couldn't even use it. They left, the wagon creaking as it rolled down the snowy street.

But that wasn't the last time I'd see them.

----------

The very next day, they were back on my corner trying to sell their firewood. I leaned out the window and asked again why they had to sell it. Nephry sounded more desperate that day, and Jade's face was darker than it had been the day before.

"Leave us alone," Jade said. "I'm not going to shout to some rich boy who is too lazy to even come outside."

"I'm not lazy!"

He turned around. I was so mad. I wasn't going to let some obnoxious pauper who made fun of my name tell me that I was lazy! I looked down at the tree that grew close to my window. I'd often thought about climbing down it, but I didn't really have a reason to leave or a place to go. This time, I did. So, I climbed.

I didn't count on the boughs being icy, and about two meters from the ground I fell and landed flat on my back. It knocked the wind out of me. Nephry came over and asked if I was okay and helped me sit up. Finally getting a close look at her, I guessed her to be about seven or eight. Jade was about my age.

"I'm not lazy," I said, once I was able to sit up.

"And not a very good climber," Jade replied, not even looking over his shoulder at me.

"Shut up! What do you know about me?" I demanded from my seat in the snow. I'd never met someone so insolent before. But then, I'd never been without my guards or my title before.

"Let's see," Jade said, his voice drawling across each word as he circled me. "You're a blond boy about ten years of age with a serious problem when it comes to manners. You've been raised as a spoiled brat. Your parents have given you anything and everything that you could ever desire and yet you still don't realize how good you have it.

"Your accent tells me that you were born in Grand Chokmah or nearby it and since you don't know how to carry on civilized conversation you probably haven't had much schooling. Or, perhaps you have, and it was all by private tutors who loathed you and thus just let you do whatever you wanted as long as they got paid.

"And, since you landed in the snow, I'd also conjecture that your bottom is quite wet." He smirked as he said the last part.

"You're such an ass," I snapped at him as I stood up and brushed off my clothes.

"Saphir tells me that all the time," Jade replied. "I consider it a compliment coming from someone else, though."

He was impossible! So I jumped on him and knocked him to the ground. He turned out to be quite strong and fought back rather well. I've never been in a fight except for once with Aslan, but I guessed he had more practice than that. We rolled around for a good few minutes before he caught me in the stomach and then pinned me down, straddling me and holding me in the snow. Not once during the fight did his face break from that creepy blank expression. He raised a fist to hit me in the nose, but Nephry screamed at him to stop, and he did.

He let me up and took the handle of the wagon, nodding to Nephry to follow. I called after them. "I told you I'd buy it if you'd tell me why you're selling it!"

But they left, again.

I was mad but I climbed the tree back to my bedroom and changed out of my wet clothes. Something told me Jade didn't have a change of clothes and that he would still be wet. I sort of felt bad for knocking him into the snow, but he did deserve it for being such an ass.

----------

After supper I went up to my room and when I opened the door, I nearly jumped when I saw Jade sitting on my bed. "What do you want?"

"You requested an answer earlier in exchange for the purchase of firewood," he said, staring at the fon machine lamp next to my bed. "I am here to give it to you, but I'll need the payment first."

I snorted at him. He had some nerve. "How did you get in here! I'll call the guards!"

"Do that," he replied too casually. "It would be a blessing to be arrested for trespassing. And, as to your other query, I followed your route. One doesn't have to be a genius to climb up a tree—perhaps just down it."

I tilted my head at him. He looked so sad in the lamplight. His eyes were dark brown but there seemed to be no life behind them. I'd never seen a kid like that. Heck, I'd never seen a person like that. It was disturbing. I sighed and took a purse of money from my sock drawer. My father used to give me some money each week if I kept my room clean. I never really did but he paid me anyway.

"Here," I said, handing it to him. "There should be at least 500 gald in there."

"The deal was for 100," Jade answered.

"Buy some new clothes. I'm sorry I jumped on you and made yours wet."

"I don't need charity."

"Fine," I sighed. Why didn't he need charity? He looked like a ragamuffin. "Then bring me four more loads of firewood after you deliver the first."

He looked into the purse. "Fair enough, but it will be six loads, since there is 600 gald here."

"Okay," I said. "Now, just tell me."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

I shrugged. I really didn't know why I wanted to know so badly. Maybe because I thought it was really strange to see two kids dressed in rags begging people to buy a pile of sticks. I didn't say that, though.

"What's your name, then?" Jade asked, changing the subject.

"Klaus," I replied.

"Klaus what?"

"Klaus Febrandine." That was mother's name before she married father, so I decided to use it.

"Aren't the Febrandines members of the royal family?"

He was really smart. It was annoying. "Some of us are, yeah. I'm not."

Jade nodded. I didn't know how to interpret that. Then he asked: "What are you doing here?"

"My mother is dead and my father is a trader and I'm just always in the way so he got this house for me," I answered. I thought that sounded good.

"My mother is dead, too." Jade said. He sounded different. He sounded sad instead of creepy. "She died of scarlet fever four years ago."

"I'm sorry," I said. "But your dad is alive?"

"Unfortunately," Jade answered. "He changed a lot after Mother passed away. He used to work in the hotel but now he just stays home."

"Does he have a business?"

"No," was the flat answer. "He doesn't work. He just…sits and drinks."

"Wine?" I had wine a few times at the palace during balls. It made my head feel funny.

"Rum, actually," Jade sighed. "Lots of rum."

"So you sell the firewood to buy the rum for your dad?" I didn't really understand any of this at all.

"No," his tone was sharp. "I sell it—or rather try and sell it—because I like to eat and I don't want to see Nephry starve. We somehow always have enough money for rum, but never for food. And…" he stopped, looking down at all my toys, shaking his head.

"And what?"

"This is why I couldn't shout this information to you," he said, rubbing his forehead like an old man with a secret. "He gets very angry when we don't have any food. He likes to take his frustrations out on us."

"What does he do?" I felt my eyes widen.

Jade frowned harder as I looked at him. I really felt sorry for him. "He beats me and sometimes he allows his drunken friends to do the same." He glared at me. "I won't let them touch Nephry, though."

Now I really felt bad. "Sorry," I said. I didn't really know what to say.

"Don't be sorry," he replied, straightening up. "I've been practicing fonic artes. Someday, I'm going to kill him."

"Your father?" I couldn't believe he would say that, much less to some kid he just met.

"Yes," Jade answered, his voice distant again. "But I need to study harder. So far, I've only mastered two and they aren't very strong."

"How do you learn them?"

"Sometimes nobles throw away useful books. I take them from their garbage."

"You want books?"

"Yes."

I felt I should help him so I offered something. "There's a library in this house. If you just tell me what kind of books you want, I'll get them for you."

"Really?" he looked surprised but happy.

"Yes," I said, smiling. "But I can't get them now because Matheson will question me. If you come back tomorrow, I'll get you some books on fonic artes."

"I will, and I'll bring your firewood."

"Just leave it behind the house," I told him. "I'm not supposed to have visitors."

"That's odd."

"My father is overprotective and the servants he left with me follow his orders to the letter."

He nodded absently and stood up, finding that arrogant voice again. "Perhaps if you feel up to a productive day, Master Klaus, you could climb down the tree and visit the square. There is usually a snowball fight in the afternoon and I could use some help in defeating Saphir and his machines."

"Saphir?" I asked, bewildered. "And his machines?"

"You'll see," Jade replied, swinging himself out my window. He disappeared down the tree into the darkness.

Before I went to bed, I said a prayer to Lorelai that he had an uneventful night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Halcyon Days  
by  
K'Arthur**

* * *

_**Month of Lorelai Decan, 1992**_

The year will turn over soon, but I won't be able to go to Grand Chokmah for the celebration. Every year, the Emperor hosts a big banquet that lasts seven days. My father's banquets are usually boring, but the ones at the New Year are lots of fun. When I'm Emperor, I'm going to have all my banquets be as fun as those. Anyway, I asked Matheson if I could go in disguise but he said no. He said Father had explicitly told him I was not to leave Keterburg. I'm also really not supposed to leave the manor, but Matheson doesn't know I do. Or if he does, he's pretending that he doesn't.

I sneak out every afternoon to go to the square and see Jade and Nephry. They are usually there, and I always bring Jade 100 gald for the firewood he delivers every day. I convinced Matheson to give me some money if I kept my room clean. Well, I really just demanded that he do it because Father used to do it. He asked what I needed money for. I told him I was saving up for something. I guess that sounded responsible because he started giving me 150 gald a day. I put 50 in my sock drawer and give Jade the other 100. He buys food every day, and he even bought some warmer clothes for Nephry. He only bought himself a pair of gloves, though.

Two days after Jade first brought me firewood, Matheson and the guards were wondering what he was doing. I said I was _sure_ my father had arranged for him to do that _annoying_ work so that they wouldn't have to do it. I knew Matheson wouldn't question me. He still calls me Highness, even though Father told him not to. He's just so stubborn and boring like that. Maybe that's why Father likes him so much.

Anyway, I have been just taking my lessons in the mornings and then sneaking out to see Jade and Nephry in the afternoons. Matheson finally got me a new teacher. Her name is Miss Belinda and she's very pretty. She lets me study what I want and she tells me all about fonic artes when I ask. The hag I used to have didn't want to talk about them. Someone probably used one on her to make her so ugly. I don't really care about fonic artes, but Jade does, so I try to get lots of information for him. I even take notes. Matheson said he was impressed.

In the afternoons when I meet Jade and Nephry, we usually get into a snowball fight with some other kids. That's how I met Saphir. Jade seems normal compared to Saphir. He is a white haired boy that lives in the Order of Lorelai orphanage. Every day he comes to the square with different little fon machines that he makes. He digs pieces out of people's trash to make them. They can be really cute or really mean. He used to have some that would throw snowballs, but Jade and I destroyed them. He got all mad and his nose started dripping. It was so gross.

But his machines are really cool so sometimes Nephry and I help him find parts in people's trash. Jade usually watches so people don't throw things at us or yell. We got yelled at really bad at this one lady's house. I wanted to go get my guards and have them tell her I could dig through anyone's trash that I damn well pleased. But of course I couldn't.

Saphir is also a little delusional. That's what Jade says, at least. See, Saphir keeps saying that he's only staying in the orphanage until his parents get back from their trip to Kimlasca. Jade says that Saphir has been saying that for five years and that they aren't coming back. Saphir says that Jade is completely wrong. They argue a lot, but they are friends, though Jade makes fun of Saphir and sometimes I don't think Saphir realizes it.

One day, they were arguing about whether or not fon tech or fonic artes were more important—stupid, right? Nephry and I told them to cut it out, but they wouldn't. Then Saphir called Jade's mother some really ugly words that I'm not allowed to say. I'd never seen Jade so mad. He jumped on Saphir and started beating him senseless. Nephry and I tried to pull him off the smaller boy, but we couldn't. Jade just wouldn't stop!

He finally stopped when two adults in the square dragged him off Saphir. Poor Saphir had a bloody nose and his face looked really bad. But if someone said those things about my mother, I'd probably do the same. Or have my guards lock them up.

That night, Jade snuck into my bedroom. He would let himself in at least once a week to get books from me. He didn't want books this time, though. He just wanted to talk.

He sat on my bed and I sat on the chair I'd made Matheson get me. I told him it was for studying. It really wasn't. It was for when Jade visited. I kicked my legs over one of the chair arms and sat sideways in it. "Did you get in trouble?" I asked. I really was curious.

"No," he answered, his voice that strained and distant tone that he'd use when he was hiding something. I'd come to learn how Jade talked and that what he said wasn't as important as _how_ he said it. He really was strange, but I liked him. "It's hard to get in trouble when your legal guardian is passed out."

"Rum?"

"Lots of rum," he sighed. "I'm sure he won't be a problem until the morning."

That didn't sound too reassuring. "Is Nephry okay? You two can sleep here if you want."

"We're fine. I just…I don't know," he said, this time there was a nervous tremor in his voice—one I'd never heard from him before.

"You just what?"

"Klaus," he frowned. "You're the one person I'd consider a friend and I just…I just want to talk to someone."

"Yeah, okay, so talk," I answered. I mean, really, how do you answer that?

"I beat up Saphir today," he said, as if I didn't know this. "I beat him badly—just like my father does to me, but I don't feel any remorse for it."

"He shouldn't have said those things about your mom," I said. "I would have done the same."

"You don't know how to fight, Klaus."

"Details," I said, waiving my hand. I'd seen my father do that to his advisors. It looks so cool.

He looked at me and then laughed darkly. "Well, yes. But…really. I don't think my mother would be happy that I did what I did today."

"Yeah, maybe not," I answered. He'd never mentioned his mother since that night months ago when he first climbed into my room. "What was your mom like?"

"Beautiful," he said, his voice sounding dreamily distant. "She was beautiful and she was smart and a Seventh Fonist. She used to be the school teacher for the town. She taught me to read when I was only three."

"Wow," I said. I only learned to read when I was five and it was the third teacher father hired that actually taught me anything. The others just let me do whatever I wanted.

Jade nodded. "Sometimes the townspeople would say she wasted her life on my father, but she always dismissed them."

"He wasn't mean back then?"

"He had his moments, but she always tempered him. I remember one time Nephry's kitten clawed up his pants. He was so mad, I was afraid he would hurt the kitten. Mother just laughed and after a few moments, he did, too."

I'd never seen them with a cat so I asked, "What happened to the kitten?"

"Coyotes killed it a month or two later," he muttered.

"Coyotes?"

"They look like big wolves. They live in the woods around here but only come into the town when their food supply runs low."

"I'm sorry."

He just shrugged. "Nephry cried a lot, but these things happen. Just like Mother dying."

I wasn't sure what to make of that. "Did you cry when she died?"

He didn't answer me and changed the subject. I hated it when he did that. "How is your painting of Grand Chokmah coming?"

"Fine, but I'm out of black paint because I spilled a whole can on the carpet. Matheson said he ordered some but it will be a week before it comes in." Yeah, the maids weren't too happy about that, but it's their job to clean the carpet, not mine.

He nodded. "I better get going. I'll see you in the square tomorrow."

I bid him good night and watched him climb down the tree. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, but he did say the strangest things sometimes.

-----------

The next day, Jade and Nephry didn't appear in the square. I didn't worry too much because they would have to do chores once in awhile. The second day they didn't show up, I got a little nervous, and on the third, I really started to worry. I thought about walking over to Jade's house, but I was afraid of being seen and his father might hurt me.

So, I sent Saphir. I promised to give him 500 gald if he went and knocked on their door while I hid behind a barrel. Nephry answered the door and she looked bad. Her shoes were gone, her hair was a mess and she looked terrified. I came out from behind the barrel and asked if she was okay. She nodded and kept glancing behind her, like she was afraid of something there. I asked her where Jade was. She whispered, her eyes welling with tears: "Daddy was playing cards and he told a man if he won he could have Jade for a week. The man won."

This town had some strange traditions. "Huh? Where is he?"

"I don't know, Klaus. But Jade didn't want to go with the man. He said he was a bad, mean man."

"Come outside and play," Saphir said, smiling at her like the some of the palace maids do with some of the guards. "We miss you."

"I can't come outside. Daddy took my shoes. He said I can't go anywhere until Jade comes back."

Jade had said his father would get mad if he didn't have food, so I gave Nephry the money I had in my pocket, even though I had promised it to Saphir. I was sure he would understand. "This is for the firewood. I always pay Jade in advance."

She took it and smiled, just a little. Then a noise behind her caused her to turn and she slammed the door. A man started yelling at her, but she said she had money and he said, "Good girl."

I looked at Saphir and he looked at me. Poor Nephry. There wasn't anything else we could do, so we walked back towards the square.

On our way there, we saw a man and a woman talking and we heard them say Jade and Nephry's last name. It sounded important and Saphir said the man was the governor and the woman was from his orphanage. So, we ducked behind a big stack of firewood and listened.

"You must do something, Governor," she said. "That man is downright horrible to those children. At least let us take them in."

"I would if I could," he replied. "But you know the law, Cantor Zalis. Unless he willfully surrenders them--"

"Of course I know the law, but Killey Balfour beats those poor children. Haven't you heard he's traded his son to settle a gambling debt?"

"I heard that, but indentured servitude isn't illegal in Malkuth, either."

I frowned. I didn't really know what that meant, but I did know that when I was Emperor, no one was going to do to Jade what his father did. I was going to make sure of it.

"And the man who 'owns' that child now is forcing him to sleep out in his barn! In the dead of winter! The poor boy will die of pneumonia!"

"Again, Cantor," the governor said, adjusting his glasses. "Nothing that is actionable on my part."

I wondered why Father would let this man be governor if he wasn't going to protect people. It made me so mad, I kicked the firewood pile. Saphir looked at me as if I was crazy.

The Cantor gathered up her skirts and glared at the man. "Will it be 'actionable' when you have a dead child on your hands, _Governor_?"

"That's not fair," he called after her as she walked away.

Right then I knew the first thing I would talk to Father about when I got back to Grand Chokmah.

----------

The week seemed really dull without Jade and Nephry. Saphir and I would go to the square and play with some of the other kids, but they weren't as much fun as my friends. One day, I didn't even go. Not that I didn't care about Saphir, but because I finally got my black paint to work on my mural. The maids kept laughing at the painting, but I would just look at them and they'd shut up. I guess they were afraid that Matheson would make them clean it if I got mad enough.

That night, I got a surprise. Matheson called me downstairs. I didn't want to go because I was working on my painting, but he said I had to.

When I got down the stairs, Mother was there! She was dressed in a big fur coat and she didn't wear her crown or any of her jewelry. She smiled at me and I hugged her. She cried as she held me. I don't know why. It wasn't like I was hurt or anything.

One of the maids brought us some tea and desserts and then Matheson dismissed them for the night. They knew better than to say anything because Father picked the best ones from his palace to work for me. Mother hugged him and thanked him for caring for me. Like he does anything but tell the maids what to do! She asked him to leave us, and he did, but not before giving her a really deep bow.

Mother and I talked long into the night about my teacher, my painting, the fonic artes I'd been learning and Keterburg. I didn't tell her about my friends, though. I didn't want to get in trouble for sneaking out of the house. She was especially pleased to learn I was interested in fonic artes. They are very important to Malkuth, she and Father had said to me numerous times. She is a very good fonist. She's even a Seventh Fonist and those are very rare. I'm not, though. Generally, both your parents have to be Seventh Fonists for you to be one and my father isn't. He told me once that most of the Emperors of old were not, so I shouldn't worry about it. Come to think of it, I think he worried more about it than I did.

Just as we finished tea, Mother said, "Peony, I have a special gift for you."

"A gift?"

"For the New Year," she said. "Perhaps it's hard to notice the change of seasons here."

"Yeah, it is."

"_Yes_, it is," she corrected me. She doesn't like me saying 'yeah.' She told me once that made me sound unrefined.

"Well? What is it?" I was really hoping for another battleship. Maybe a bigger one, or one I could ride on in the house.

"In the entourage that traveled with me is Horatio Salizara, the man who trained General Jerico Frings as a child. He is going to stay here with you and teach you military skills."

"Like what?" I asked, my eyes widening. I really hoped that meant he would teach me how to use a sword.

"Fonic artes, strategy, and swordsmanship," she replied, sounding hesitant on the last word.

I jumped up and hugged her. I was going to learn all that cool military stuff! I know I had to learn it because I'd have to command the Imperial Forces some day. "Thank you, Mother!"

"And now I think it's time for bed, Peony. I'm exhausted."

I hugged her again and she kissed my cheek. It was so good to see her again, but I knew it wasn't going to last. I tried not to think about that.

----------

I didn't go to the square for the first few days that Mother was there. I wanted to spend all my time with her. She even helped me paint my mural. She said it was very good. The maids didn't dare laugh while she was around.

Then, I decided I should check up on my friends so I told Mother that I needed to study. I went up to my room and locked the door and climbed down the tree. I ran to the square and saw Nephry and Saphir. "Where's Jade?" I asked.

"Where have you been?" Saphir answered.

"Sick," I lied.

"Jade's sick, too," Nephry said. She looked like she had been crying.

"I'm sure he'll get better," I said. "I've got a new book you can bring him. He can read it while he recovers."

Nephry barely nodded at me. I was missing something, but I had to get back to the house before supper so I said my good-byes and left.

When I got back to the house, I ate with Mother and Horatio. She asked Matheson to join us but he declined. He said it wouldn't be "proper." He's so annoying like that.

Mother, Horatio and I talked long over supper. The cook prepared mother's favorite—grilled rappig meat. I really don't like it, but I didn't complain. After that, it was late, so I went up to my room and changed to go to bed.

I didn't go to bed right away. I decided to draw a picture for Jade since he was sick. I drew a really good picture of one of my father's battleships. As I was working on it, a funny noise came from outside my window. I ignored it, but then it came again. I walked over and lifted the sash as a small rock flew past my head. The wind had picked up and a big storm was brewing. Jade told me that you could smell a storm. I didn't believe him at first, but after living there for awhile, I learned what a storm smelled like—humid, frosty and a strange scent of warmth. It reeked of storm.

"Klaus!" Saphir called. He had been chucking rocks at my window. Idiot. He could have broken it.

"What!"

"Let me borrow your guards!" Saphir shouted back over the wind and snow.

"What? No! You're going to wake everyone up and get me in trouble!"

"Fine, I'm coming up then."

"Fine."

He climbed the tree but it took him twice as long as it normally took Jade. I had to help him in the window, too.

"I need your guards," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"You're crazy."

"Jade's gonna die!" he said, grabbing my shirt.

I shoved him away. "What are you talking about?"

"He's sick. Really sick, probably from sleeping in that man's barn and Nephry tried to get him medicine but her father got mad and started beating the two of them. It sounds like a war in that house! He's really mad that Jade is sick! Cantor Zalis tried to get help but no one will do anything! You have guards, Klaus! Please, just let me borrow them!"

I listened, but I couldn't believe this. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Does anything their father do make any sense, Klaus? We have to get them out of there!"

"You just want to rescue Nephry like a knight," I said. I probably shouldn't have said that.

He sighed and started to climb out the window. "Never mind. I thought you'd help your friends, but I guess you're just like all the other rich brats that come to this town. You use us for your fun and then you ignore us when we need help."

"No," I said. "Wait. Just wait right here."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

I walked to the door to my room. "I'm going to get help."

----------

Mother was still awake. She always liked to read before she went to sleep, so I was thankful for that. I went into the room she was staying in and I climbed up on the bed.

"Oh, Peony," she said, reaching out and petting my hair. "Do the storms still scare you?"

I laughed. "No, Mother. But I need your help."

She looked at me, her head tilting to one side in curiosity. "With the painting? Can we do that tomorrow?"

"No, Mother. With something much more important."

"What is it?" she asked, studying my face.

"Promise I won't get in trouble?"

She touched my cheek. "I can't make promises like that, Peony."

I took a deep breath. Getting in trouble was nothing compared what my friends were going through, so I told her. I told her about Jade, Nephry and Saphir. I told her how I snuck out each afternoon and went to play. I told her about Jade and Nephry's father and how mean he was. I told her about the governor who wouldn't do anything to help them. I told her how Saphir was sitting in my room begging for help, and how we had to do something.

Mother was aghast at the story. I thought she would be mad at me, but she wasn't. She told me I did the right thing by telling her and she hugged me tight. She asked me where Jade and Nephry lived, and I told her. Then, she got out of bed and woke Matheson up. I thought she was going to yell at him, but instead, she said, "Rouse the household. What we are doing tonight does not get back to my husband, do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied. Like he would say anything else. He's boring, remember?

Moments later, everyone was up—the guards, the maids, even Horatio. Mother ordered the guards to put on their Malkuth uniforms instead of the fake ones they wore everyday. Then Mother pulled on her fur cloak and gave orders. She took Horatio and all the guards with her and left. I went back to my room and watched her walk with them in the direction of Jade's house.

"We have to go see," Saphir said, leaning out the window.

I agreed, so we both climbed down the tree and followed them, staying hidden from Mother's sight. She would be most furious if she found out I was trailing her.

Mother marched right up to the door and knocked. She didn't get a response, so she turned to the guards. Three of them broke it down.

Horatio led the men into the house and I heard a struggle. Moments later, they came out leading Jade's father. They had tied his hands behind his back. He was shouting all sorts of words I'm not allowed to say. He said something ugly to my mother and Horatio slapped him and said, "Show some respect for--"

But Mother waved her hand to cut him off. She spoke directly to him. "Killey Balfour. I am placing you under arrest by order of His Majesty Frederick Peony Malkuth VI. The charge is attempted murder."

"What? I didn't try to kill nobody!" the man shouted, his words all slurry.

"Your children," she replied in that voice she used when I did something really, really wrong—like making Aslan eat paint.

"Take the brats," he said before throwing up all over Horatio's shoes.

She turned to two of the guards. "I intend to. Take him to whatever they use as a jail in this town and be sure the Imperial Seal appears on the arrest order. That way the governor cannot override it."

I'd never seen my mother command men before, but she was really good at it. Then she went into the house with Horatio (who kept kicking his boots to try and get the puke off of them) and the rest of the guards. Minutes later, they came out with Jade and Nephry. Jade didn't look very good. One of the guards was carrying him and another was carrying Nephry. Neither of them had shoes.

Mother turned to one of the other guards. "Knock on every door in this town until you find a doctor."

He gave a nod and started with the "Yes, Your Majesty," but she waved him off with a "Hurry, dammit!" before he could even get "Yes" out.

They took Jade and Nephry to my house. Saphir and I followed, of course, going in through my window. I went downstairs and I brought Saphir with me. No one dared to say anything about that—especially not around Mother.

Mother was still giving orders. She had the cook prepare a meal for Nephry and the maids prepare a bed. Nephry kept saying she was fine and that she wasn't leaving her brother. She looked really scared. I stood next to her and smiled. I told her that everything was going to be okay, even though I didn't really know for sure.

The guard still hadn't come back with a doctor, and Jade was really sick. He had such a high fever that his clothes were soaked in sweat and he just moaned things that didn't make any sense. Nephry said he'd been like that for two days and she didn't know what to do.

Mother did, though. She took off Jade's clothes and had the maids bring her cool cloths. She put them on him and talked to him in that voice she uses when she reads me bedtime stories. He opened his eyes at her a few times, too. She even used one of those Seventh Fonic Artes. It made a pretty ring around Jade and made him shiver. Mother said it would help break the fever.

Finally, a doctor did come. When he saw Mother, he bowed. She told him that he was not to speak of this to anyone and then told him to examine Jade. We all had to leave while he did. Nephry was really upset, but Mother, Saphir and I did our best to console her. It seemed like forever, but it was really only a half an hour and the doctor came out and said Jade would be all right. He gave mother some medicine and told her to keep him in bed for at least a week.

Jade and Nephry stayed with us for that week, but while they were there, I called Mother "Auntie" and the household was forbidden from using our titles. Mother said it was for the best. Though she admitted my friends were trustworthy, she didn't want to cause any trouble, especially after all the efforts Father had made to hide me here.

After Jade recovered, Mother arranged for the two of them to stay in the Order of Lorelai's orphanage with Saphir. I wanted them to stay with me, but she told me privately that it wasn't a good idea. She said I could still be their friend, but they needed to live somewhere else. I wasn't too happy, but I trusted her.

----------

Mother stayed another three weeks after Jade and Nephry moved into the orphanage. I still snuck out to see them, even though I could have used the front door. I really just liked climbing down that tree.

One afternoon, I saw smoke coming from the direction of Jade's house and I walked over there. A large fire had just started inside. I called for help, but then I saw Jade coming out from behind the house with a book about fonic artes in hand.

He saw me, walked over and smirked. His clothes were a lot nicer now that he was living in the orphanage. "Fire spell."

"You learned one, then?"

"Yes. A very useful one."

"I…see."

He smiled broadly as he watched the house burn, the flames reflecting eerily in his eyes. It was his house, so I guess he could do what he wanted to with it.


End file.
